


Beloved Of Devotion

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Though there is tragedy in love, in the end it is all worth waiting for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FEELS TRAIN. Just had the urge to write some Ignoct. This takes place during three different points. Just want to say what they are justttt in case it's not clear. Okay the the second time skip when Nocto dies, I went a different route and made it that the boys didn't age so they are all the same age, 20 etc. Then the last part when ten years have past then is when everyone is aged. Hope that's clear and you like, enjoy :")♥

No one could really take in all that has happened with recent events. The astral battle was cruel. The water Goddess showed no mercy, but eventually Noctis got her blessing, but it wasn’t easy. Though Lunafreya was alright, she did received a grave injury, but he was informed that she was in Gentiana’s care and she is doing well now.

It’s been 3 months since the rite. Noctis, even with Luna’s magic, didn’t heal well quite as well as she hoped. He slipped into a small coma, and though he had no real wounds, scars laid across his chest, teeth marks of a God, a reminder of his failure. Now, everyone was set upon to go and seek out another royal weapon. Though they didn’t know truly lied ahead for them, they really had no other options then to just keep moving forward.

Prompto and Gladio went to check out the mini bar that was a few carts down, Ignis didn’t tag along, but only because he was concerned for Noctis. He hasn’t said much since he finally woke up, and has just isolated himself in his seat, starring off at the window. Ignis took it in himself to finally approach him, not letting him suffer in silence any longer.

“Your highness..may I sit with you?“ He spoke softly, not really wanting to invade on his thoughts, but he did have deep concern for him. Noctis looked up for a moment, but not saying a word. A simple nod as his eyes looked right back at the window. Ignis finally made his way to sit beside him, taking a few short moments to collect his own thoughts before speaking again. “ Noct.. are you-”

“I’m fine.” He spoke up quickly, but of course Ignis could see right through him.

“No you’re not.”

“Are any of us?” Noct knew he wasn’t the only one suffering, and he hated himself even more. Not only did he fail at being the King of Light, but being a aid for his comrades, he could do nothing.

“Yes I know, it’s a tough time right now.. but we are with you.. all of us.. “ Ignis meant every word of what he was saying, yet he was so unsure, none of them knew what was to come next.

“For how long though.” Hands gripped onto leg, nails digging in beneath the clothing. “Who knows… we may have gotten lucky this time, but what’s gunna happen next huh? We already lost so much what if we lose-”

“You’ll never lose us.” He spoke firmly, placing his hands on his shoulder, turning him to face his gaze. That was one thing for certain, none of them would give up on another. “We’ll always be there..”

“You promise?” Noctis’ lips were quivering as he could barely keep his eyes locked on his. He was just so afraid, he didn’t know if he could uphold being the King of Light, be he knew he had to. For Luna’s sake, for everyone.

“Of course… and I.. “ Ignis took a deep breath. He didn’t know where this was all coming from, but suddenly his heart was telling him that this was the right time. The time to release the feelings he was with holding for so long. He just hoped that, his love would be accepted. “Noct… you know how much I care for you. And that I will always stay by your side. Not just because of my duty.. but because I wish to.”

Noctis never doubted his devotion, but to hear it out loud, like this, it meant a lot to him. “Yeah.. I could always count on you.”

“And not only that.. but because I.. I love you.”

“I love you-”

“No.. I mean it. I really love you so dearly. Like no other I have before.. do you understand?” Though he spoke the truth, he could feel himself shaking a bit, never was he concerned with voicing how he felt, but now he felt a bit afraid, afraid of what he might say.

“You… you mean that?” Starring deeply up at him, he tried to search for any indication that he was lying, but it seemed that was not the case. A simple smile was brought upon the man’s features, and Noct didn’t hesitate to give him one in return. “I love you too Ignis. I have.. for a long time.”

To hear these words meant everything to him. He couldn’t be happier, but he couldn’t stop now. He had to continue on with his confession, there was one more thing on his mind. “Noct.. I have something to ask of you then.” Taking hold of his hand, he let his thumb rub against his skin, a way for himself to keep calm while his heart beat raced. “Nothing would make me happier.. then if I could be by your side for the rest of my days.. if you would have me.” Suddenly he was at a lost for words, he could of sworn he had more to say, but for now it would have to do.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box, inside of it, a ring. “Will you do me the honor… of marrying me?”

Noctis’ eye widened at the sight, almost as if it was not real. “You mean.. “ His heart was all a flutter now as he couldn’t take his eyes of of it. This was real, he truly wished to be with him. Tears formed and soon made their way to fall. In between short breaths, he answered him. “Yes.. of course I will.”

Ignis placed a small kiss on his lips before he placed the ring on his finger. Perfect fit. Noctis didn’t waste time and wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him tightly. Ignis simply enjoyed this peaceful moment. The embrace of a loved one, his calming scent as he rested his head against is. 

“So.. looks like we got a wedding to plan huh?” Noct did his best to form a small grin, trying to brighten up his features. “So, who will be catering it all hm?”

“Why would you ask such a thing, of course myself.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, insulted that he would think otherwise.

“Really now? Surely we can have help?” He reached forward to go and poke his nose. Ignis simply stuck out his tongue, still convinced he would do all the work. “Listen, you can do the cake and maybe some of the food, but why not enjoy OUR day huh?”

A bit of laughter as he finally caved. “Alright, alright. But you’ll be damned if anything goes wrong.”

“Oh will I?” Noctis ignored the so called threat and embraced him once more, feeling so safe, even if it this only lasted for a short while. “Do you want a big wedding or small?”

“Hmm, it would be nice to have a small one, but I do love the idea of making it all extravagant. Ahh, just the thought of organizing it all brings me great happiness.”

“Sure darling.” Noct teased. That earned him a small flick on the nose, but in all good fun. “Just make sure the cake is really good.”

“Will do.”

————————————–

Finally, it had all come to an end. The battle took place in the throne room, though they wished it to be elsewhere, there really wasn’t no choice. Ardyn and made ‘ownership’ of it, and decided it be best to battle in a place where they could fight for the throne, and what better way then to fight in the throne room itself?

Now, that was all behind them. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were all out of breath, but cheered for one another that they all made it through. “I knew we could do it!” Prompto gleamed as he gave a small fist pump in the air.

“Well duh, what did you expect?” Gladio stretched out his muscles, but it was going to take a lot more then that for him to soothe his sore body.

“Yes, well.. I’m just glad we all made it out alive.” Ignis sighed in relief, for they fought long and hard, and soon they would be rewarded with the dawn, like they all deserved. Looking up at the throne, Noct was seated there. He took far more damage then all of them combined. They did their best to clean him up, but still his clothes were stained in blood, but he requested to be seated, not just because he was in pain, but because this was the first time in so long he had been home, and now it was like he officially returned.They all suggested they hurry and get him taken care of, but he convinced them all the he was fine, but clearly, he was not, but Noct had to be strong, for them at least.

Ignis made his way up the stairs, kneeling beside him. “Did I tell you how much I’m proud of you?”

Noctis was fighting to keep his eyes open, but he did so just enough to looked at his beloved before him. “Yeah, I’m pretty great huh?”

“Magnificent.” A smile before he reached over to lay a small kiss upon his lips. “I love you Noct.”

“And I love you, my Ignis.” He too did smile, but a hint of sadness lingered behind it, one that no one could see.

“Hey guys look! The dawn is coming!” The blonde pointed at the ceiling, though not to their liking, a huge part of it was torn apart, allowing them to clearly see the skies. “Man, it’s gunna be beautiful..”

“It sure is. Iris is probably jumping for joy right now.” Gladio more then anything couldn’t wait to go home and finally live his life with his sister, it’s been far to long, but now, peace was finally reached.

“Yeah! Well, we better get going.”Prompto turned around to call for Noct, but spotted that he was sleeping. Leaning over, his hand was resting on his cheek. “Ah, of course, he fell asleep, Same old sleepy head. Wake him up would ya Ignis?”

A simple nod as he turned his attention back to him, hands on his shoulder to simply give him a shake. “Noct, time to wake up.” He didn’t budge, he always was a deep sleeper. “Noct.” When he did it again, he still didn’t move. He tried once more. “Noctis… wake up..” As his grip tightened on him, nothing seemed to be working. Eventually, Noctis’ hand fell from it’s resting place, his body completely numb.

“Oh Noct.. “ Right away he felt himself choke up, and for once he did not care who was watching. Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed as he clinged onto his chest. “Why… we were… going to start our life together.. we.. “ His words were starting to jumble up and he did not know how long he stayed by his side for. It was as if everything around him grew quiet. He felt the touch of his friends hands as they came by his side, but their voices, everything else, was silent. He was broken.

————————————– 

Ten years have past, so much has changed of course, but sometimes Ignis found himself running into the same dead end. Sometime he convinced himself he was fine, but on other days he sat alone with himself wondering why, why did it have to come to this?

Never did he forget his beloved Noctis. Who could? He resurfaced the memories whenever he could. Pictures, visiting old places, or just simply thinking back. It hurt, but it was the only way to make himself feel that he was still with him.

Ignis has gone back to Accordo, his hometown. He went back to his estate and helped out his father. Whether it be with his job, or helping out with rebuilding the destruction of Eos. Gladio and Prompto did the same, they were back at Insomnia. Things were going pretty good. The city was being rebuilt, and even the castle itself was beginning to look just like new. Ignis wanted to live there with them, but it was just too damn hard.

Luna made her way back to Tenebrae, rebuilding there as well, honoring the memories of her past King and her dear brother. Though everyone suffered in their own way, they stuck together. Keeping in contact, visiting one another, they made sure to never truly be apart.

With all the work that Ignis had to do, he ignored Prompto’s calls for most of the day until he finally gave in to see what he wanted. He said that there was a special surprise for him and that he should head down to Insomnia right away, he declined. Prompto didn’t want to spoil the surprise so he thought of a new plan before he could hang up on him. He told him his surprised would be delivered to him personally. Unclear of what this was, he accepted nonetheless.

The end of the day came fast, and Ignis already had forgotten that a certain, package was to be sent to him, so he carried on to get ready for bed. Before he did so, he went on to organize his desk. Though he was dead tired, he couldn’t have a mess left untouched while he slept. 

Then, came a knock on the door. “Got a package for you.”

“Leave it on the bed please.” He spoke quickly as his back was turned to the man.

“It’s not something to unwrap, it’s more like.. a person.” This man smirked at his own words as he invited himself in his room.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Finally he turned around, surprised to see who ever this was so close, standing in front of him. “Who are you?

“My Ignis, and I that forgettable?” Another grin and he never took his eyes off of the other.

That moment, it all sunk it. His deep raspy voice was the biggest clue, but as he looked closer, there was no mistaking it. Those eyes. Piercing blue, gentle yet sharp at the same time, there were like no other, they could only belong to him. “Noct..? Is that really.. “ Ignis didn’t have to speak, the man gave a nod as he confirmed he truly was Noctis. He felt so shaken up, but the moment he allowed himself to, he pulled him into his arms, burying his head in his neck.

Noctis rubbed at his back, slowly up and down as the other sobbed onto him. “Shh, don’t cry. I’m sorry I left without warning..but I’m here..and I’m never going away again. I promise you.”

Ignis brought himself to lay his forehead against his, afraid he would leave his sight at any moment. “Heh… you better mean that. Besides.. we got a wedding to plan right?”

“Oh yeah, I hope by now you have come up with plenty of the recipes we can provide our guest with?

“Certainly.”

“Good to hear.”

“Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“ … I love you.”

His eyes shut tight for a moment, before he could look at him once more. A warm smile, one that Ignis deeply missed, never did he think he see it again. “I love you too, specs.”


End file.
